militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aniceto Lacson
|death_date = |birth_place = Molo, Iloilo, Iloilo Province, Philippines |death_place = Talisay City, Negros Occidental, Philippines |image = Anicetolacson.gif |caption = A young Aniceto Lacson |other_names = Aniceto Lacson |organization = Katipunan }} Aniceto Ledesma Lacson (April 17, 1857 in Molo, Iloilo, Philippines – February 3, 1931 in Talisay, Negros Occidental, Philippines) was a Filipino, revolutionary general, sugar baron and businessman. He is notable for leading the Negros Revolution along with Juan Araneta, and for being the President of the short-lived Republic of Negros. Early life Lacson was the fifth son of seven children of Lucio Petronila Lacson and Clara Ledesma of Iloilo who migrated to Negros when he was still young. His early education began under private tutelage in Molo, Iloilo. He later studied commerce at the Ateneo Municipal de Manila, where his classmates included future general and comrade Juan Araneta, Dr. José Rizal, and other Filipinos who later figured in the Philippine Revolution. While a student in Manila, he had the opportunity to meet the founder of the Katipunan, Andrés Bonifacio, with whom he had a secret blood compact. He was the only Negrense who had this honor and consequently became a member of the revolutionary society. Family Aniceto first married Rosario Araneta, a direct descendant of the Kabungsuan royal family of Mindanao, daughter of Patricio Cabunsol Araneta and Leoncia Araneta, with whom he sired eleven children. They were: # Jesusa, the eldest, married Jose Maria Arroyo y Pidal, her second cousin. Jesusa and Jose are the grandparents of Atty. Jose Miguel Arroyo,husband of President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo; # Emilio and # Clotilde, both died at an early age; # Carmen, married Ricardo Claparols, a Spaniard # Enriqueta, married Domingo Lacson III, a first cousin; # Isaac, who became governor of Negros, then congressman and senator of the Republic married Carmen Paterno; # Mariano, married Lilia Montilla; # Perfecta, married Santiago Franco; # Jose, died young; # Aniceto, Jr., married Aurora Lacson, a cousin; and # Dominador, married Visitacion Lacson, another cousin. With his second wife, Magdalena Torres, he had 10 children. They were: # Resureccion, married Carlos Sackermann; # Margarita, a former Miss Negros Occidental, married William Gemperle; # Leonila, married Angel Gamboa; # Leoncia, single born 6 December 1903 died 29 June 1981; # Nicolas, married Amparo Lacson, sister of Arsenio Lacson, Mayor of Manila, parents of the famous and controversial Rose Porteous of Perth, Australia; # Juan, married Reymunda Villareal; # Jose, married Estelita Adrias; # Lucio, a Marine Engineer married to Consuelo Flores; had 6 daughters -Jennifer Lacson Snyder, Christie Lacson Eccleston, Kathleen Lacson Griffith, Vivienne Lacson Pascual, Grace Lacson Hosseini, May Lacson. He died in 1989. # Luis, married Lily Distajo; # Consuelo, married Sebastian Corro. Properties When his father became bedridden, he took charge of all the work in the haciendas and did much to improve the properties. As a result, through his efforts his father became one of the richest men in Negros and the Philippines. When the time came to divide his father’s properties his other brothers chose the best haciendas. He, for his part, chose the uncultivated ones. Thus, he received more land from his father than his brothers. Through hard work, he improved all the land and turned it into one of the best producing haciendas in Negros. In the later 19th century, a Swiss businessman by the name of Luchinger decided to sell his vast properties in Matabang, Talisay, which he earlier purchased from Nicholas Loney, the biggest sugar cane producer in Negros at that time. It was offered to Aniceto Lacson, but he did not have enough ready cash. Luchinger was willing to sell it on installment but Aniceto’s father Lucio refused as the venture appeared risky. Aniceto negotiated with Luchinger to agree to sell it to him without guarantor. Knowing that Aniceto was hardworking, honest and followed through with his business commitments, Luchinger agreed. His home in Talisay City, Negros Occidental is owned by his descendants the Claparols family. The Republic of Negros The Cantonal Republic of Negros was established with Aniceto Lacson as its President from November 27, 1898 until March 4, 1899 when the Negros revolutionaries surrendered to the United States General James Francis Smith. The government lasted for three months and four days. Ancestry See also * Negros Revolution * Silay City * Bacolod City External links * Lacson Clan Website Hall of Fame * Lacson Clan Website Category:Filipino generals Category:People of the Philippine Revolution Category:1857 births Category:1931 deaths Category:People from Iloilo Category:Filipino businesspeople Category:People from Negros Occidental